Vampire
by melima8788
Summary: A German boy goes with his German father to a German pub. The people he meets aren’t German, however.


Title: Vampire

Genre: Horror/Drama

Author: Melima8788

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A German boy goes with his German father to a German pub. The people he meets aren't German, however. 

Author's Note: Bwhaha. Ha. Ha. Right. I should say this was a fair kettle of fish, writing this one. That metaphor made absolutely no sense. Oh well. The idea came to me whilst loading a crappy U-Haul truck, so I scribbled 14 note book pages (back and front!) in my handy dandy note book and typed it up once we got all settled here. Anyone wanna know why it's been almost 4 months since I posted the darn thing? My computer died. Lemme tell you, those of you who have not yet had the pleasure of having that happen have missed out on much. Anyway, we are back in gear. 

ALSO. FOLKS. DO YOUR PART. SAVE ANGEL. Pastes the gosh-durned link into your browser window, hit enter, than sign your name and leave a comment. In the words of my civics teacher, 'Every vote counts'. 

Bring us season 6!! We've followed Angel to hell and back, we'll follow him to another season.

===============================================================

It's funny, what turns life takes you. There I was, New Years Eve, 1879. Okay, yeah, outside, breaking' curfew, but hell, everyone else in the town was too. Celebrating I supposed. Anyway, back to me. Young, spry, dare I say handsome, seventeen year old with the Christian name o' Josef. Born and bred German, simply waiting for me to come of age so I could join up in the German army. I was raised into a proper German home, a mother at the stove, and a father visiting the tavern wenches and coming home roaring drunk every couple of nights. I was a great hulk of a man-6', with a pair of blue eyes and blond hair. My father, on that fateful night, took me out to one of the saloons he frequented. Often. Said, 'You'll go to fight for the mother country next year, m' boy. Best learn to hold ye' liquor." Sure! Why not! Now that I look back on this, I laugh so bitterly. What a fool that father of mine was. 

            At the bar, lots of people were crowding around the band, hooting' and hollering, yelling for drink refills and stuffing their sweaty faces with jumbo-size potatoes. I stared around in wonder at the crowd, many stumbling drunk and retching on the sawdust floor. My father clapped me on the shoulder with his great beefy hand and ordered drinks for the two of us. We sat there, for what seemed hours, greedily guzzling several tankards of the best beer in the house. 

"Pa, I'm going to step outside for a breath o' air." I told him, reeling from my seat. The ol' drunk was asleep, snoring loudly, not that anyone could hear him over the crowd. I shouldered my way through the crowd, and ungracefully pushed my way through the wooden door. 

            Outside, I leaned against a wall, retching until I was fairly sure I saw my stomach erupt through my mouth. Or at least my lunch from two weeks ago. I straightened up, a soft groan escaping my lips.

"Ooh! Look at 'im!" I heard a soft, yet obviously excited young woman's voice. I looked up, and saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Ashe had soft tones, and eyes that could see right through you. Long, sleek black tresses framed her face, and she wore a gown of the era, made of a light blue. "Excuse me, miss? May I introduce myself?" 

"No, you bloody well may not." A harsher, male voice with a British accent spoke up. I looked up, to see a young man, with a slightly outdated hair-style, stride forward and put his hand son his narrow hips.

"Kind sir, I do believe this…exquisite lady may answer for herself." Definitely the beer talking there. I was in no position to fight. What a sight I must have been! Covered in vomit, reeling about, trying to show up the other fellow . Not that he bothered me. I could smash in his delicate head like an over-ripe melon if I wanted to.

"Come on, pet, lets go." The male growled putting his arm around her, attempting to lead her away.

"No, Spike…" She whined, disentangling herself and moving back to me.

"I'll tell you a secret, li'l one…" She whispered devilishly. 

"Dru…" The man called Spike said, his tone wary.

"Hush, William." She hissed, almost as if she was rebuking a naughty puppy. William, Spike, whoever he was, , folded his arms and glared at me contemptuously.  He did, nevertheless, hush up.

"I've got a demon inside of me." Dru giggled childishly in my ear. I heard William groan, and out of the corner of my eye said him cover his eyes, in the motion of a man who is tired to something new happening every minute.

"Now that I do believe, Miss." I whispered back, longing to place my hand upon hers. Drusilla whirled back to Spike. 

"Can I keep 'im? Please, Spike? A pet?" She clasped her hands together.

"I thought _I_ was your pet, Dru." William looked hurt. I watched this scene with amazement, but at that, I had the dandiest time trying to hide my wicked smile. Dru pouted.

"'Course you are, Spike. But you're so much more." She moved away from me, and closer to him. She whispered something in his ear, and then nibbled it playfully. He put his hands on her hips and looked straight into those entrancing eyes. "Angelus won't be please, luv." I rather got the feeling he could be the one that would be displeased, not the 'Angelus'. I pity the poor _dumbkoff_ who got stuck with the Irish saint for a name. 

Dru waved her hand dismissively. "Daddy won't mind." She declared joyously. 

"No, just the evil bitch monster of death." He muttered. She didn't hear him, just kept pouting those eyes at him. "Okay, pet." He said, defeated. "I'll not be watching this, you hear?" Dru squealed, and kissed him. She turned back to me the, beautiful face, that angelic presence, transformed into a monster I saw in my worst dreams as a child. 

"Only hurt a minute." She whispered, seizing my neck and biting down. I collapsed to my knees, probably in shock. I remembered sucking blood out of her finger before passing out. 

            "Oh, come ON Spike! You have got to be _kidding_ me!" My eyes began to open, and in their unfocused state, I saw a young vivacious blonde lady sanding beside a grim-faced brown haired man. He just looked grim. On the other hand, maybe he was grumpy. Not angry though. Lost in thought, perhaps. The blonde was angrier than my mother when my father brought home Elsie, the tavern wench, for dinner. The blonde lady screeched and wailed, waving her arms widely. The man beside her, the one with the greasy brown hair, placed his hand on her fore arm. "Darla…" He began weakly.

"Be quiet, Angelus." She snapped, shoving him away with unnecessary force.

"I thought you had more sense than that! We don't need another addition to our already dysfunctional little family, so be _silent_, Dru!" 

"Hey, back off!" Spike shouted, visibly containing himself from leaping at her and tearing out her throat where the harsh, angry words spewed from. "She wanted a pet," He said, more calmly. "Didn't see any harm in it." Spike said on an afterthought.  

"What's the matter, Spike? Not enough man for the nut?" Before Spike could respond, she rounded on Angelus. What a weirdo that fellow was; he just stood their, this great broody hulk of a man. His long, greasy brown hair was tied back with a  faded pink silk ribbon. He clothing was equally filthy, unlike that of his seemingly impeccable companions. It did appear, however, that he was, or had been their leader, which I found extremely odd, seeing as how the blonde, Darla, was currently laying into him as an angry mother or possibly wife would. Maybe they were married?

"Do you remember how you would have handed  a situation like this 15 years ago?" Angelus stared at her balefully.

"What does it matter?" He sighed, in Irish voice, which was mixed with various other accents. "He's awake now, by any means." Darla spun around to face me. A frown cased her otherwise perfect countenance of fury, and she stormed over to the corner where I was struggling to sit up. "How's it feel? Are the teeth to your liking?" Her hand brushed my forehead roughly, and instantly I became aware of the difference. It didn't bother me, remarkably. I knew what I was, and I knew what _they_ were. Vampires. I snarled at her. "When do we eat?"

"You always pick the nuts, Dru dear." Her voice held mock-kindness. "Stupid fool. We still have three hours of daylight left. Amuse yourself until then." Darla stormed doff down the halls of the seemingly abandoned home. Angelus started after her, heaving a great sigh.  I was left alone with Drusilla and that William fellow. Dru seemed absolutely delighted, almost if  Darla's rant had fallen on deaf ears. Probably had. I knew this was not the case with William or however. Dru grabbed his hand, than mine. "All together, we are! A great, big, naughty family!" She said, releasing us.

"Oh yeah, a big bloody family." Spike said.

"What's the matter, Will? You look a wee bit miffed." I grinned, and putting my arm around Dru's waist. Before he could respond, I kissed my sires, hard, on her pale and cold lips. Surprisingly, it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Wicked, Wicked child." She laughed again, but William grabbed her away.

"That's enough." He hissed. I saw his true face, his vampire face. He must have been trying pretty damn hard to keep a face like that under wraps the other night.

"What's the mater, Spike? Did someone not learn the concept of sharing at an early age? Say1 You don't suppose Dru just has a thing for blondes, eh?" Spike's face contorted, and he lunged for me, swearing worse than my mother.  Weakly, I fended off his blow, each one coming stronger than the last. Dru's wails of 'Stop it!' combined with Spike's foul language brought Angelus and Darla running back through the narrow hallway. 

"Spike! Spike! Haul off!" Angelus was yelling, grabbing Spike by the arms and pulling him off me. 

"By Hells," I said, rubbing a spot where he had clawed me. "You fight like a girl!" 

"Shut up, Boy!" Darla snarled, reeling back her right hand as if to slap me. The demon inside of me cowered, and I silenced my troublesome maw, surprisingly. I saw Angelus manhandle Spike into another room. Let me tell you, it was unbelievably hard to shut my mouth at that one. I did though.  

"What's your name?" Darla said, eyeing me contemptuously.

"Josef." I whispered, watching warily. Dru cowered in the corner, her hands over he ears, murmuring 'no' repeatedly. "I'm very sorry, Dru. Spike there just doesn't know how to share."

"Keep on telling her tales like that and you'll end up a pile of dust for me to sweep out in the night." Darla broke in with a sniff. I shrugged.

"Goldilocks doesn't frighten me."

"He'll rip out your throat if you don't keep your hands off the girl." I stared at her. She _was_ pretty, especially when she was irritated. In a flash, she was at my side, pulling my left arm over my head painfully. 

"Entertain those thoughts again, my young vampire, and you'll be wearing your guts for garters." She hissed. I laughed, and wrenched my arms from her shocked and ultimately lessened grip. 

"YOU don't frighten me." I said. She smiled sweetly at me, than grabbed my throat in a paralyzing grip. "I don't' need to breath, Darla." I hissed, although her grip was staring t hurt. "I know." She whispered, digging her demon's claws into my throat. 

"You are not wanted here, Josef. I will not allow a common pathetic vampire to tear apart my already damaged clan." She released her grip, and I reeled back, staring at her. Angelus and William re-entered the room. I noticed William looked a bit disheveled, with some satisfaction. I watched, shocked at Dru jumped up fro her corner and ran to him, showering his face with kisses. 

"Dru prefers real mean." Spike hissed, in a sentence I still can't figure out.  Angelus swiftly grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him, and in doing so, saw the sharpened piece of wood he held clutched in his hand by my dead heart. I looked up into those eyes—torture, defeat, anger, and grief. Interesting traits for a vampire to display so prominently. A feral scream escaped my damaged throat, and I struggled wildly to escape the other vampire's grip. He grabbed me, slamming me roughly against the wall. I stopped, and stared at their faced. Drusilla stood in William's arms, looking at me sadly. I realized now, right at that very moment, I never had any chance with the girl. Shame I couldn't have figured that out earlier. Disgust displayed itself prominently on Darla's face. Angelus looked sorrowful.

"A curse on you and all who cross you paths." I hissed, scared, furious, and morose at the same time.

Darla smiled wickedly. "That curse, my young fellow, has been following us since the sixteenth century." Angelus plunged this stake into my heart. I screamed, my body melting into dust, dust, dust! How short my unlife had been. 3 hours, didn't' even get to kill someone. Funny what turns life takes you.

            "'E wasn't a very good pup, was 'e, Spike?" Dru said, chewing on a strand of hair.

"No, pet." He answered, gently kissing her on top of her head. Almost in an instantly she pulled away, and threw her arms around Angelus.

"Thank you!" She said, in her childish way. She leaned forward to kiss him. He pulled away, mumbling about needing to check on something. 

"Mmm…" Dru said. "Daddy's still a bit off. Do you think he needs a pet?" Darla folded her arms. "I'll be right back." She took off at Angelus, her skirts whispering in the dark. 

"Spike." Drusilla whispered, leaving forward to put her arms around him. "I can't find  Miss Edith. Will you help me?" The child's pout crossed her face again, and Spike nodded. "Anything for you, pet." He said gently, taking her hand.

            "Angelus?" Darla spoke quietly, stepping though the door way. To her right, a rigid, white male corpse lay, and to her left, Angelus stood, bloody vomit forming a puddle around his dirty shoes. His head shot up, and she saw the bloody froth on his lips.

"Darla, I—"

 He paused to wipe the froth from his cracked lips with the back of his hand. 

"Couldn't even dust a vampire without getting sick!" Darla began to screech as she spoke. Angelus placed a hand over his tired eyes. "Now, I can maybe understand a little. Just a little.  You can't be one of us if you're going to vomit every time you kill something!"

"He was a human a day ago!" Angelus shouted in his defense.

"So were you, two hundred years ago. Do you think that would stop me from dusting you, right here, right now?" Darla hissed at him, pushing blindly through the door. A single tear fell from her aristocratic nose and landed desolately on the scuffed floor, mixing with the dirt.

Melima8788 

P.S. Don't forget to sign the petition.

Or review. I promise not to yell if you review. :-D Merci Beaucoup! 


End file.
